


【Alec Hardy/Emmett Carver】果酱与黄油刀 -番外.-pacemaker-

by kuroyaki



Category: Broadchurch, Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: M/M, 拉郎, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: CP：英小镇S3探长Alec Hardy x美小镇S1探长Emmett Carver（打tag才发现我逆了AO3的cp…………真实北极）*对不起脱离正文我的画风已经收不住了…………OOC请轻拍*更换的生物瓣膜，抗血凝剂只需要服用3-6个月（这样我就可以在15年后给Carver再做一次手术了！！！（不对你醒醒*有详细描写，节奏缓慢得想拍死自己…………





	【Alec Hardy/Emmett Carver】果酱与黄油刀 -番外.-pacemaker-

**Author's Note:**

> CP：英小镇S3探长Alec Hardy x美小镇S1探长Emmett Carver（打tag才发现我逆了AO3的cp…………真实北极）  
*对不起脱离正文我的画风已经收不住了…………OOC请轻拍  
*更换的生物瓣膜，抗血凝剂只需要服用3-6个月（这样我就可以在15年后给Carver再做一次手术了！！！（不对你醒醒  
*有详细描写，节奏缓慢得想拍死自己…………

胸口上的伤痕？Hardy比划了一下，大概就2英寸吧。Carver靠在病床上，用古怪的眼神盯着他不说话。Hardy挠了下头，放下手。他说了什么奇怪的话么？

“为什么你才两英寸。”  
旁边的人伸过头来一脸八卦。

“……什么叫才两英寸？装个起搏器要多大伤口啊？”  
旁边的人默默把头收了回去。

“也对，为什么你只要装起搏器，我就要被人开膛破肚。”  
床上的人阴着脸变得尖酸刻薄起来。

Hardy想，你熬夜、不吃饭、不吃蔬菜、不吃水果、不吃药，只知道喝咖啡吃饼干吃油炸吃松饼（满糖那种）还打架打得那么凶，开膛破肚能救回来就不错了好吗现在队也插上了病情发展也控制的差不多了你就老老实实给人划开那么一刀好把炸弹拆了吧——你以为他不会说出口，他当然会说出口（除了暗地里插队那一项），并且喝上一口浓浓的红茶好缓口气继续嘲笑病猫子。

尖酸刻薄脸变成不认同脸，以上所说的一切毛病他都没有。

举行完毕业典礼（由Hardy叔叔代参加）就直奔伦敦的Julianne捧着洗好的葡萄走进病房，Carver一秒收起奇怪的表情，他在女儿面前一向都只有慈祥（?）的表情，平日碰都不碰的水果乖乖吃进嘴里。Hardy在旁边宛如吃了柠檬，把头凑过说他也要吃。他很久没有见Daisy了，但是现在还不是时候，距离手术还有10天，距离Daisy生日还有57天。

Carver嘴里嚼着那颗葡萄，内心开始呸那层皮为什么会那么酸，脸上不动声色，然后又开始呸Julianne跟Hardy见面时间才不过5天，为什么会变得如此熟络。他不知道Hardy在他昏迷的时候跟Julianne打了多久的长途电话，打得Jenkinson对着账单一脸要发火又忍住的表情。直至Hardy在Julianne转头整理衣服的时候伸手在他嘴前，快速的将那层玩意儿处理掉。让你装。

Julianne转过头来说她可以在这里呆上那么一个暑假，等到开学再走。Carver皱了下眉头说不行，你大学得提前回去准备，这样吧你就——Carver可一点都不想女儿回去。他捏了一下手指。这样吧你就8月回去好不好？这段时间你也不要天天跑来医院了在Hardy叔叔家里呆着帮帮他？毕竟这个人邋遢又傻平日里连衬衫都熨不好吃饭只会吃那些过没过期都不知道的面包。

旁边的人又把头伸了过来。

Julianne看了一眼提供了住处给她的人，对着父亲保证没问题她对衬衫还是能够胜任的。Hardy心里骂了句见鬼，但一时之间想不出要怎么损回去，他嘴皮上真的是对他太好了，对此Miller也赞同。从上衣口袋里拿出一本手掌大的书，放到床上的人手里，跟Julianne说回家吧要吃意粉还是三文治他都会做。

看着离开的两人他心里不知道为什么有点不是滋味。他又开始说服自己Carver你是一个成年人你需要控制好自己的情绪即使是第一天见面你也不能无时无刻都想粘着自己的女儿她得有自己的自由空间。晚餐后护士准时将药放在他床上的小桌子，看着他吃完才拿走那个小胶盒。安静的房间被拉上隔帘，他在看那本书，他一个字都看不进去，最终只能将被子盖过头强迫自己入睡。距离开膛破肚倒数还有九天。

Julianne开始几天每日早早就会过来守着他，给他讲在学校里的事情，长久的交谈与陪伴让他觉得自己不是在等手术，而是在等死亡。他握着女儿的手说要不去找点自己的事情做不要天天在这里浪费时间陪他啊。

哈，只要Julianne愿意说他能听上一辈子，但是他得克制，他得有个大人的模样。于是出现了在过程中经常控制不住自己的嘴对某些事情的解决方法指指点点。然后过了几天Julianne真的只会在下午过来一小会给他带点水果，之后由下班的Hardy接力。

变得心事重重的男人对着坐在旁边只会将衣服揉成一团的人说：  
”Julianne 是不是厌倦我了，听烦了我说那些大道理？“  
”毕竟我这个爸爸什么都没做好。“  
”她是不是迫不及待想走了……“  
“她每天就呆一小会就走了…………”

Hardy停下手揉虐衣服的手，喔她还没有告诉他。世界上的爸爸通病——对上女儿就会变傻，变得毫无自信以及扭捏多疑。

”说不定她是不想打扰我们二人世界呢。”  
“啥？”  
“她说觉得你需要一点私人空间所以找了份兼职，在楼下松饼店当收银员。还说能赚点零用钱不会成为你太大的负担。”

Carver揉了下胸口。他是不是让Julianne觉得他在烦她不想看到她，她又想起来的第一天就让她8月回去。他总是表现的这么不可靠。

“别想太多，她还说要准备我们的彩礼。”

“彩什么礼？”

隔壁床的人翻了个身。

“反正她没有厌倦你。就算是父女也总不能天天在医院呆在一起吧。等你做完手术就能回归正常生活了一起去散散心不是更好吗。当初Julianne说要留到开学你又不愿意。实在想多看她两眼就跟她说啊。你他妈的能不能不要这么扭捏。”

Hardy杂乱无章毫无道理的话长篇大论，他好像说了很多又好像什么都没有说。他当然知道自己只是嘴上说着不要但心里却很想。隔天Julianne偷偷带来一些松饼，跟他说不要告诉Hardy叔叔。

周五。Carver想，多吃一点没有关系吧，他可是第一次跟女儿一起吃松饼，他以往错过太多了。挂着点滴距离开膛破肚倒数还有四天。

医生的手掌挪动着按在他的脖子上摸着那些淋巴组织，又测了体温血压，手里的表格被逐渐填满，术前最后的一次造影，嗡嗡响的大机器里呆一会被推了出来。紧接着针头挑破皮肤刺进血管，护士拿着6管新鲜的血液让他按紧棉球满足的离开了。严格控水的夜晚，他只能在嘴里含着冰块解渴。Hardy请了假，留在医院里陪他。被抽血抽得手臂出现一块淤青的人斜着眼看他说不过是手术罢了有什么好值得陪的你不如回家陪陪我的Julianne。

Hardy看着嘴里含着冰块的人说他不如留点口水滋润喉咙吧。当初那个说他可能撑不住做完的手术终于要来了。是有多紧张才能抽血抽出瘀血。这不能怪Hammersmith，这是这一区最好的医院了医护人员当然也是最好的。当然这也不能怪Carver，毕竟当初他被旧金山的破医生吓坏了（并没有）。

狭小的空间里多铺了一张床，像极了Broadchurch的小房间，除了阵阵的消毒药水味以及隔壁床的放屁声之外，他两样都不喜欢。更正，Broadchurch的小房间他也不喜欢。

睡得比他低一些的人脚悬空在外面呼吸均匀，他则在床上掰着手指数时间。他还没有破Rosemont，他还没有看Julianne上大学，如果他明天闭了眼就张不开了呢。鬼知道这胸口打开之后医生会不会手抖？

他不应该去怀疑医生，毕竟这会让他感到更加不安。正如他所说的，他控制不了。以前他的列表很简单，女儿，案子，已经足够让他临阵脱逃，现在还多了个睡在旁边的男人。滑腻的手指不小心捏出了一个类似响指的小小的声音。喔他的左手长好了，可以打响指了——他开始讨厌自己跳跃的思维。

睡在一边的男人坐起来看着他，问他要不要再吃点冰块。他很了解这个人远不如表面来的坚强，正如他自己。不陪夜万一半夜越院了怎么搞？他相信眼前的男人能够做得出。

紧张得睡不着的人哑着嗓子说不了。

Hardy站起来扶着他的脸吻了上去。缺水的嘴唇干涩有些起皮，并不妨碍他将他舔湿变得柔软起来，打开牙齿后是舌尖与舌尖的触碰，有段时间没有说话的口腔充满药味，被金属味占据的口腔被掺进了薄荷香气，他开始舔舐他口腔的每一部分，亲吻总能使人安心。这是继上次Carver半夜被噩梦惊醒后的第二次。

被他吻住的男人有些控制不住自己的气息发出轻微的鼻音，直至他放开他，取了块冰放进他嘴里。

“快睡吧，做完手术就能回家了，双人床可比这病床要舒服多了。”  
Carver含着那冰块在心里说了句骗人，做完手术还得住院才能离开。

隔壁的人又翻了个身。

—————————————————————————————

那灯源比Broadchurch的医院好多了，起码不会刺得他眼睛发酸。Julianne坐在旁边捏着他的手，一句话都不说，两人相视无言的再等，起码要7个小时。推进去之前他还笑Carver跟麻醉师说能不能多下点药，他可不想被切到一半醒过来听到他们在讨论他的心脏这块怎样那块怎样。麻醉师跟他说是体外循环，剂量是计算好的不会中途醒来的，等开眼就好了。

语气温柔的如同对三岁的孩子说话。当Hardy坐在手术室门外才觉得那也是对他说的，也许他在笑Carver的时候语气比即将要切开的人更紧张。他松开Julianne的手跟她说出去透一下气。站在医院外面的吸烟区里点着了他很多年没有碰过的烟草。呛人的味道快速安抚（迫害？）着他的心脏，他摸着那道短短的伤疤，他觉得心跳没那么快了，那人现在比起搏器更好用。

刚开封的烟草只抽了一根就被丢进垃圾桶里，在物价高涨的伦敦里这种行为无疑跟傻子没有两样。他还吹了一下风，等味道散了才走进去，重新握着Julianne的手，他会没事的。手术时间比预期要少一个小时，戴着氧气罩被推出来的男人又多了一道长长的伤疤，但是他还活着，就足够了。

住进单间的人第二天麻药退去醒来第一句含糊得像梦话，要不是男人的手指点在他手背上画着花的话。他要吃司康，但是他目前只能吃流食、抗凝血剂跟那些苦的跟鬼似的药片。Hardy让Julianne回去休息，自己又请了两天假、床上的人基本都在睡梦之中，被光照着的脸白得不真实，他怕这个世界上跟他最相似的人突然就消失了，一直以来都只是个梦罢了，但是手下的胡子比猕猴桃还浓密，又让他安心下来。

—————————————————————————————

煽动着鼻翼，昏黄的灯光下睫毛与睫毛交织在一起，分开的唇与唇之间拉开了一条细细的影子，张着口索求着空中的氧气。男人将手指伸进了男人嘴里，指尖带着食用过糕点的香甜搅动着他的口腔。Carver出院后很久都没有被允许吃高糖的食物了，他开始吮那手指仿佛嘴里能够尝出一些甜味，这样的行为让男人十分意外。

酒店的床头有一些糖，Hardy剥开一颗送进男人嘴里，托着男人的后脑勺将那圆形的糖果在舌头之间推过去又卷回来，柠檬香气的糖化在唾液里，又酸又甜被磨在味蕾上散在鼻腔之间。Hardy开始剥他的糖果，将男人骑在柔软床里解他的衬衫——出院一个月，Julianne按照预定时间回国，而他带着他去给Daisy过生日，其实也只不过是在餐厅里吃了个饭罢了，然后将Daisy安全送回去。Hardy觉得等于两边都打过招呼了，开放的美国人跟腐烂的英国人，但他是另类的保守派苏格兰人。

床里的男人被他吻得开始脱力，舌头被动的与他拉扯着，长时间的接吻夺取他太多氧气，他的心脏加速地跳着，天知道会不会把那刚换没多久的生物瓣膜给跳崩溃了？Hardy占着自己起搏器工作顺畅用解完扣子手滑进他的后腰开始在那凹处若即若离的撩拨着，紧贴的身体隔着他身上那层薄薄的布料摩擦。

听着那人在他嘴里发出哼哼的声音忍不住想要逃脱触摸，他又啃咬了一会他的嘴唇，向他的脖子吻去。被胡子覆盖了一层的喉结口感并不好，扎嘴。他分心地想了一下以后可能要剃胡子了，剃Carver的。顺着被剥开的胸膛吻在那道长长的疤上，他一点一点的舔着那些突出来的嫩肉。十英寸？他差点想对比量一下到底有多长。然后将耳朵贴在上面——心脏工作良好，适量运动有助恢复。

手术过后的人对自己的行为克制了很多，简称体力退化了许多，每天都在抗凝血剂中注意不去磕磕碰碰到那些硬物，会很容易淤青。低油低盐低糖的食物让原本箍在怀里还有一些分量的人变得有些轻，柔软的下巴少了些肉，手腕握在掌里只剩下骨头。Hardy开始吻他手腕上凸起的骨头，让身下的男人先喘口气。翻开发烫的掌心放到自己嘴边，掌心的纹路被他的舌头勾画着，隔着西裤开始磨蹭着男人已经鼓起的下半身，另一只手去解那碍事的皮带。

被剥剩裤子的Carver头皮发麻的看着皮带被抽开，他西裤上的阴影越来越深，那人还带着些角度撞在他那里，该死的领带还戴得好好的。他用那只带着伤疤却依旧有力的手扯着他的领带将他拉下来，焦糖琉璃掉进蜂蜜糖浆。他想将领带扯了下来，粗暴的力度差点没把Hardy勒出一道血痕，跟那些小小的扣子对弈的手却是颤抖的。Hardy坏心眼的加大了撞他的力度，他的手变得更抖了，最终直接从下摆伸了进去握住了他的腰，场面有些滑稽。Hardy露出了久违的笑，笑得皱纹都显出来那种，眉眼弯成他没见过的模样。

放过那件可怜的衬衫Hardy自己把扣子解开，也放过那两条可怜的西裤，虽然他觉得明天两条都没法穿了。褪下的裤子滑落在一边，管他明天还穿不穿呢？当然他记得将裤袋里的“彩礼”拿出来，Julianne花了两天兼职工资换回来的。

Carver看着他拿出来的东西直了眼盯着他。早有预谋？Hardy又趴回他身上啃咬着他耳垂，往里面吹着气说你女儿给的。男人懊恼的呻吟出来，耳朵像被火烧了一样发着烫。他转过头去想躲开有些尖锐的犬牙，反而被湿漉漉的舌头趁胜追击。他突然想起在Gracepoint酒店里那女人说怕他晕倒，他现在要不干脆直接晕过去算了。

抵在一起的性器吐着前液滴在Carver凹陷的肚脐里，Hardy撑起身子用手指沾了一些往男人嘴里送，咸苦的味道被舌头顶着吐了出来，对方也在自己肚脐上挖了一点就往他嘴里塞。三岁小孩也不过如此。直接堵上Carver的嘴不给他一点机会报复。 

男人开始沿着他的身体一路吻向肚脐眼，舌头在那凹陷的地方打着转，味道的确不太好。他扭开那支润滑液，挤了一些在手上开始往男人体内推进去，另一只手有规律的撸动着男人的性器。翘起的柱身在他手里变粗，后穴将润滑液都绞在了入口没法进去，两节手指涩在原地。Carver吸着气开始骂他天杀的。

明明是自己咬得那么紧还怪他？Hardy放开了他的阴茎开始专心对付扩张，他又耐心的取了一些润滑液推着之前的那些，想着能推多少是多少吧，他近距离看着那拒绝他手指的地方，他自己也涨得难受啊，他现在就想进去。不，还没到时间，耐心，用证据撬开他那张嘴。好不容易进去两指后眼前的人已经软了一些。尝试着被传授的技巧，DI Hardy今日也在探索。后穴突然绞紧了他的手指。

喔，在这，挺好找的。他明显感觉到肠液开始增加，指节在咬成他手指形状的肠道中领到通行证。那人开始哑着嗓子骂他狗屎人别瞎抠了赶紧进来。心口不一的家伙。指头在里面继续搔刮着内壁破开那些软肉，如愿以偿听到他想要的声音。在自己的阴茎上也涂上一些润滑剂，他抵着后穴，慢慢撑着挺进去。被包裹的感觉他很久没有尝过了，身下的人昂起了细长的脖子，喉结在翻滚，舌尖顶着上颚发出了难受的声音。

亲吻是最好的安抚，他再度吻了上去舌头跟他纠缠在一起，将他的痛苦都吞到肚子里去。直到彻底撑开了后穴他开始缓缓的抽插起来，圆润的头部徘徊在入口磨过他的前列腺再半浅不深地刺进去，他会喜欢这个的，嘴里痛苦的声音开始变调，他慢慢的扩张领地撞到深处去，填满那些皱褶。

挺直了身子将那跟手腕一样都只有些骨头的脚踝握在手里，青色的血管透出皮肤，他分开那两条细腿放到自己肩上，阴茎再次埋到深处在里面换着角度搅着那肉壁，Hardy开始喊他Emmett。Carver从久违的情欲里找回了一些理智。

“Alec……Alec.”  
“NO.”

他皱起鼻子的表情得像极了上次在门外的猫咪。Hardy全当yes听，毕竟他们下面已经湿得一塌糊涂。加快了速度抽插起来，水声与大腿拍在屁股上的声音交叠奏响淫靡又色情，毛发的地方堆积了些白色的泡沫，嫩肉时不时被翻出来又被肉柱推回去，男人哽噎的声音被撞得断断续续，起伏的胸腔痛苦又甜蜜，他觉得自己要被拍死在海滩上。

男人放下他的脚把他捞起来趴在自己肩上，Carver的下意识把脚拢在Hardy屁股后面，他听到男人又笑了。

笑笑笑，有什么好笑的。他一口咬在男人肩上，换来了更加猛烈的冲刺。如果刚才是被拍死在海滩上，现在大概是要被顶上天花板。

操，就不能慢一点么。Hardy在他耳边说不能。

白色的液体过了一会才从交合的地方流出来，粉色的穴口还在张张合合着吞吐咀嚼那些液体。Hardy没忍住把手指又伸了去，滚烫的肠壁一下又顺着他的手指缠了上来，他又加了根手指，前列腺带来的快感让男人的思维崩塌嘴里只剩下无意识的叫唤，偶尔变得像婴儿一样的抽噎着前端却只能冒出一股又一股的水。

他又硬了起来。抽出手指再次捣入那软烂的后穴，将失神的人吻住抽插起来，手上开始帮他第二次射精。长度都相仿的阴茎在他手里跟平时手淫没什么区别，手指刮着铃口，虎口从冠状沟到根部来来回回无处不到。第二次高潮来临是缓慢的，他们重复着相同的动作很久，直至磨得酒店隔壁的人都要来敲门了，才瘫倒在床上。

男人又趴在他胸口看着那道长长的疤痕，胡子刮得他有点痒又有点疼。

“Just get out of my way！”——给老子抽出去啊，操。

番外End


End file.
